


Red millions

by Srdl1337



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Non-specified country, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, The lazy idea that must exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srdl1337/pseuds/Srdl1337
Summary: After a long time without being on the media, Carmen strikes back on it, as a contestant of Who wants to be a millionaire.





	Red millions

**Author's Note:**

> The dollar sign ($) in this work does not actually mean the prize is in dollars, It is simply used to denote any currency in general.
> 
> Edit: I fixed some of the prizes.

It was already getting dark and people across the country started to gather around their televisions for another night of questions and answers, all of them wanting to be the next contestant to win the million, but at the same time terrified at the idea of being the center of attention and possible ridiculousness.

 

But the reward for the knowledge was worth it.

 

The electronic theme of _Who wants to be a millionaire?_ came to life through the speakers of those who decided to assist the show, and the people on the set clapped as a presenter made his way to the seats located at the center of the stage.

 

“Welcome everyone to another night of _Who wants to be a millionaire_ !” He announced as the claps came back to life in the set. “Although this is no ordinary night, as some you may know. A week ago the channel announced that today we would have a special guest on this floor, and trust me when I said that we were surprised when we saw the application of the contestant.” The murmur around the set was captured by the microphones of the stage, adding to the mystery of the guest. “The name has been heard all around the globe, yet few pictures about… _her_ … have been taken. We had to double check, I repeat. I mean, it came to us as a surprise, but she was being serious about it, and wanted to be here with us, no matter the outcome”. After the sentence silence invaded all the present people.

 

“Two years ago, she had disappeared after exposing the existence of an organization dedicated to secretly terrorize this planet. Some think she is responsible for the recovery of hundreds of stolen historical artifacts, although it has never been confirmed. But the truth is, nothing it's outside her reach. Let´s please welcome miss Carmen Sandiego!”

 

As the audience came to life again, a young woman entered the stage through the back, and for the first time, the world had a clear view of the famous Crimson Thief. Her usual dark red hair had a deep brown color due to the lights of the set, matching her partially bronzed skin. For the occasion, she was wearing a black set of jeans, short-heeled boots and a vest with a triangular zipper hanging from her neck.

 

The presenter greeted and invited her to sit at the opposite seat, facing the screen with the question ladder.

 

“I think that the audience doesn't believe yet what is going on here, so do you think you can explain it for the people out there?” He asks.

 

“Well, you know that someone can't hide forever; people are wondering the reasons for what I did, why become a public enemy to expose a criminal organization that went undetected for years, why not collaborate directly with the authorities. I might give answers if the opportunity presents” the thief replied.

 

“But still, why here?”

 

“My… job took me all around the world, and on the way, I learned many things about the local cultures, and after absorbing all that knowledge, I wanted to put it to test. And what better place than the game show that has been aired on over more than a hundred countries?"

 

"That's right people, as for today the show has been aired on over 160 countries, making it one of the greatest successes on television. But now, let me remind you of the rules: You have 15 questions ahead, leading to the grand prize. There are two safety nets at questions 5 and 10, so in case you get a wrong answer having reached one of them, you can walk out with that guaranteed amount. You won't be helpless though, as there are 3 lifelines for the first ten questions and a fourth one if you reach the tenth question. You have the _50:50_ lifeline, which will take out two wrong answers, the _ask the audience_ lifeline, in which the audience votes the answer they think it's right, and the _ask a friend_ lifeline, in which a friend of yours can help you with an answer. When you get the extra lifeline we will explain it. It's everything clear?"

 

"Absolutely".

 

"Then let's play _Who wants to be a millionaire_!"

 

The instrumental theme was played again on the studio, followed by a dramatic introduction.

 

"Okay, Carmen. Here's the first question for $100".

 

Which is the largest country in the world?

A) México

B) Japan

C) Russia

D) Argentina

 

As sportive music played in the background, She gave her answer. "Option C. Final answer."

 

The option was highlighted in yellow.

 

"Well, you just won one hundred!"

 

A soft ding indicated the success of the question, and the audience clapped. A small smirk formed in her face.

 

"Let's go to the next question, for $200".

 

Every how many years are the Olympic games usually held?

 

A) 2

B) 10

C) 6

D) 4

  


The response did not wait to appear. “In this case, the correct one it's option D, four years.”

 

“Final answer?”

 

“Final answer.”

 

“Then your prize has just been doubled!” He announced as the answer was marked in green.

 

After the claps had died down, the presenter introduced the next question. “Now, question number three, for $300”.

 

Kangaroos are usually associated to this country.

 

A) China

B) Australia

C) New Zealand

D) Finland

 

There was a small round of laughter among the audience after the last option was revealed, but Carmen let out an uneasy ‘heh’ at the question. “I know that A and D are not, but I also know that the correct one is B. Final answer.”

 

There was an imperceptible pause before he spoke. “Then keep up with your confidence Carmen, because you just won three hundred!”

 

Again the audience congratulated her success before the game was able to continue. “We are close to the safety net, but first you will have to answer question number four.”

 

Which of these it's not a sin according to Christianity?

 

A) Sloth

B) Lust

C) Pride

D) Fortitude

 

“I know that A and B have negative connotations, and C can also be if there is too much of it, so I’ll go with D, fortitude, and that’s my final answer.”

 

With the answer locked in, the presenter took the cue. “That’s what you have for confronting an empire by yourself, and risk it everything to take them down. Five hundred for you!”

 

The audience became more animated after the question, but now it was the first moment of truth in the show. “Carmen, if you answer the next question correctly, you will have secured for yourself $1000, so let’s go”.

 

Which flower it's the national symbol of the Netherlands?

 

A) Tulip

B) Rose

C) Jasmine

D) Orchids

 

“Well, it happened that during one of my adventures I had to go there, and everywhere I went, I could see a lot of option A, tulips, and that’s my final answer.”

 

“What else can I say? You are correct!” Immediately after a fanfare was played at the studio celebrating the small milestone, and after it ended the sportive music wasn’t there anymore.

 

The game was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fic ever on this site. If you saw any errors on it, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
